


So That Just Happened

by LittleFireFly00



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this because why not, RPF, Shane still doesn't believe, This fic is everything but serious, This is the most I can write with rpf because fuck it, and I'm bored at work, anyway why am I even tagging all of this stuff, rpf is my guilty pleasure and I hate it, youtube ghost hunters meeting literal monster hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFireFly00/pseuds/LittleFireFly00
Summary: Shane and Ryan meeting Sam and Dean at the least unexpected moment. Because why the hell not.





	So That Just Happened

 

“Oh no, freaking ghost-facers version 2.0. Great.”

Dean growled under his breath when letting the words roll down his throat, glancing at the small crew of two people standing at the door and staring at the two brothers in awe. The smaller one of the duo, black, short fluffy hair was staring with wide eyes, ready to pop out from his head. Mouth was hanging agape and one hand was holding onto a camera, which was lowered down to his side. But another cam was strapped around his chest, directed towards his own face. How silly that must look on tape.

And the much taller man- who was maybe even taller than Sam, had simply tipped his head to the side in consideration, eyes squeezed into two splits as if being deep in thoughts when raising his own camera upwards and pointing it at the two brothers.

Well, wasn’t this awkward? Hunters being busy on hunts and exorcizing a demon who is strapped on a chair in the middle of an inverted pentagram on the ground inside the basement and two dudes with camera’s walk in- giggles and wheezes dying out from each other’s comments and teasing upon seeing the room they just walked in..

“Well isn’t this interesting,” The taller man muttered when fixing the camera on the two brothers. Sam sputtered slightly, pushing past Dean and slapping the camera down, shaking his head.

“I thought this place was off-limits, who the hell are you people?”

“Well, we thought this place was off-limits, too. But we have the authority to be here- unlike.. you?”

“Why is there a man strapped on a chair?” the smaller man finally barked out and the taller one flinched just slightly, eyes switching over to his smaller companion who was slightly falling into the black pit of panic and fear. “Why the fuck is he sitting in the center of a pentagram?!”

“Inverted pentagram-” Sam had started, letting out a sigh when raising his hand, waving it towards the strapped man on the chair. “It’s- we’re not.. a cult or something it’s just…”

“-Dude’s a demon, and we are trying to exorcize it to avoid heart attacks in the near future.”

“I didn’t even do anything!” The guy on the chair jumped in, sounding completely confused. “I’m just hopping in front of people and they just poof away, heart giving up and all that! It’s not like I straight up burn their soul away!”

“Well, you don’t belong here and it’s our job to send E.T. back to his home so…” Dean answered with a tired sigh, not even turning around or facing the strapped guy. The shorter guy heaved up his hand, going through his hair with it when glancing his taller bud, who looked completely confused.

Well, Shane never really looked this confused before. All in awe, and not knowing how to respond or say even though the giraffe’s able to throw in some dorky remarks and jokes about literally everything but now? The silence was unsettling. He simply let out a hum, nodding his head before straightening his back and let his eyes focus back on the equally tall man with the fancy hair.

“Yeaaaah, you got me, alright? Ryan, is this your funny little boy’s attempt in making me believe?” Shane said with a giggle, suddenly easing a bit when playfully shoving Ryan on the shoulder who sputter out a “What?” when doing so. “So that’s why the crew stayed outside when we walked in here? They are standing somewhere around here with cameras, right?”

“You asshole- you really think I would be shitting my pants if this was a prank coming from me?” Ryan wailed, hand waving towards the stupid pentagram on the ground. “What the fuck?!”

“Yeah... I think it’s time to leave,” Sam suddenly muttered when turning his back towards the shocked couple, and opened up the small recorder he was holding in his hand. The sound of the familiar exorcism echoed through the basement when the man on the chair began to twitch, eyes blinking and turning all black like the darkness inside a black hole, He then screeched out in pain, _black fucking smoke_ hauling from his mouth and racing through the air like the smoke escaping through narrow windows of a burning house before disappearing through the ceiling. Ryan, at this point, muttered ‘oh my god’ a couple of thousand times- words rolling out of his mouth on repeat when gripping Shane’s arm with a firm and somewhat painful grip. Even the taller skeptic stared in complete shock, head tipped sideways and mouth hanging open as if wanting to question something, but he closed it again like a fish out of water before focusing it on the slightly grinning Sam Winchester, who seemed to be all uneasy and uncomfortable- almost looked apologetic?

“What kind of trick was that? Surely it must be a-”

“So, that’s done. Now- who the fuck are you guys?” Dean asked, still staring at the couple and Ryan turned around, walking back to the stairs in total confusion and letting out a breath- all wobbly before hissing out in pain.  
“God I’m gonna faint so bad oh my god what the fuck-”

  
_**The screen faded into darkness when a new voice interrupted the video- and the last glimpse the video caught was a man in a trench coat appearing behind Dean and staring directly into the camera, which was turned off directly after that...** _

  
Ryan was staring at the screen, almost pouting when a frown appeared between the brows, moving the mouse towards the small ‘delete file’ button and his heart ached when trying to click on ‘agree’.

“Come on, Ry, we seriously cannot show this joke to anyone,”

“It was not a joke,” Ryan hissed, turning around on his chair to stare up at Shane, who stood directly behind him. “Did you see the smoke? The demon disappearing? The fucking wings of that fucking Angel?!”

“I’m sure they were just idiots messing with our brains for shit and giggles. I mean- they probably used illusions and-”

“It’s the most proof we’ve ever captured! And you still refuse to believe!”

“Because what would our show be if I suddenly believed? I’m a sceptic at heart and will stay like that- this was even less of proof than the time Timmy’s ball fell straight under your name!”

Ryan sighed, turning back towards the computer and smashed the mouse button, watching as the file got deleted and shook his head. “You are impossible.”

“I know right?”


End file.
